My Brother's Best Friend (On hold until mid-late July 2018)
by JGVintage
Summary: What happens when Clary falls for Jace? Is he playing her or does he really like her? How will her brother react? Rated M, 90% Clace, some Sizzy. Possibly some lemons in later chapters but doubtful.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer:All characters and The Mortal Insturments Franchinse belongs to Cassandra Clare. I just own the plot.**

 _ **I don't have a beta so this probably isn't the best. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy! R &R**_

Suddenly I awoke to the consistent blaring of my alarm only to throw it off my nightstand and onto the floor with too much effort necessary. I knew it was only minutes before Jon was planning on wake me up. With that in mind, I hauled the covers up so I was in my own little bubble, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Clary if you don't get your ass out of bed I will personally come in their and throw you into the pool!"

Groaning and getting out of bed, I slowly made my way to the door, covers still wrapped around me, acting like a cape, and opened the door.

"Good to see your up Clarissa but I would recommend running a comb through your hair and changing." stated Jon.

I scowled, "Actually I was just about to go back to sleep so wake me up when its winter break. Actually make it summer, winter is too cold. Goodnight Jon!"

"Hilarious Clary but come on we have to go to school."

"Jon you're cute to think I was joking. So… have fun at school"

Jon walked over and picked me up, running down the stairs and out to the pool deck.

"JON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I WILL TELL THE ENTIRE SCHOOL ABOUT HOW YOU THREW UP ON IZZY", I yelled. Jon's face noticeably palled.

"You wouldn't"

"Oh I would." He knew not to test me when I threatened revenge. So much so he put me down and walked up stairs to finish getting ready, I followed, not far behind. Having 15 minutes to get to school, I threw on a dark green top, my old blue jeans, my black low-rise vans, and my messenger bag. The comb failed to control my hair, If anything, made it more frizzy.

"Jon, I'm taking my car so I don't have to wait for you to finish track after school."

"Ok, Jace and Jordan are coming over afterwards", he said poking his head around the corner from the kitchen. He threw me an apple on my way out told me he would see me at lunch. I threw my bag in the back seat of my old 1973 mustang that I had gotten it from Luke as a 16th birthday present. It needed a little work but it was my pride and joy and I would't have it any other way. Backing out of the garage I headed to Simon's and then off to school.

"Ok, Flash and Arrow marathon after school at my place. Not buts, you're going. I am NOT going to sit there and hang with my brother and his friends."

"Oh Fray, you should know you don't even need to ask by now.", he said with a geeky smile that somehow he managed to pull off.

"See this is why we are friends, I can talk to you r elentlessly about superheroes, and you can save me from my brothers highly annoying friends.", I claim.

We arrived at the school, got out of the car and immediately start discussing who is better; Barry Allen or Oliver Queen.

"As much as I love and fangirl over both, I think Felicity wins, without her, Oliver probably wouldn't have even survived when he got shot in the first season."

"So true, Fray. So true."

Opening my locker I caught sight of Jace staring at me, causing me to turn around and see Jon approaching me. _That makes more sense_.

"Can I borrow your car, Clary? Mine doesn't have a backseat and I'm driving the boys home with me."

"Jon you should know that the keys to my car don't touch anyone's hands but my own."

I could feel Jace walk up behind me and I tried to focus on my conversation with Jon.

"Are you sure Red? I'm positive I could persuade you. We don't even have to use your hands, we can use mine if you're _up_ for it. More like, _dow_ n for it if you know what I mean." Jace whispered into my ear just low enough Jon couldn't hear. My brother raised his eyebrow as if to ask 'd _o I want to know?'._ Shaking my head, I turned to Jace.

"Oh, I'm sure that you could be persuasive enough… for one the bimbos that is constantly attached to your arm. Maybe if you were _down_ for it then I would consider. I always preferred the top, more control, if you know what I mean." I winked. Jon smirked and Jace looked extremely uncomfortable at this point.

"Well, my job here is done and I'm sure you will figure out the transportation issue. And the bell will ring soon. See you later Jon."

The bell rang the second I got to my seat. _Talk about perfect timing._ Jace decided to sit next to me. Great. Aline waltzed over, sat on Jace's lap, and started a heavy make out session with the golden god. He didn't seem to hesitate as he wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss. They broke apart and Aline went back to her seat as the teacher came in.

"Jealous, Red?"

"Nope. In fact I'm mildly disgusted. You do know this is first period, not the Janitor's closest, right?" He just smirked.

For the remainder of the class, I continued to listen to the teacher drone on about the decay changes for an atom: alpha, positron, beta, and gamma. Pretty easy to remember especially sense that is all she has talked about for the entire week. The bell rang, dismissing class and I bolted out the door to second period math. Jace, Jordan, and Jon were all juniors, causing me to be a sophomore. However, my science, math, and history classes were all advanced so I was placed in with the upperclassmen.

Izzy, one of my closest friends aside from Simon, shared my advanced history class, as well as Jon and his friends. Second period went by quickly and soon it was time for history. When I walked to my seat in the back, Izzy strutted over and sat next to me, ignoring the stares the other sophomores were giving her. Her jet black hair cascaded down her back and swayed with every movement she made. Her brown eyes were so beautiful for something so common amongst mundanes.

"Hey, Clare whats up?"

"I want to go back to bed and the boys want to borrow my car so Jace is in charge of annoying me into letting them borrow it."

"Good luck with that. You won't even let me touch your keys."

"Iz, I love you but you are an awful driver. Simon can't even touch them if that makes you feel any better."

"Not really and hey! Im not that bad. If the boys, who I'm assuming are coming over, then could I crash?" Izzy replied.

"Sure but Si is going to be there and we are planning on watching DC Comic shows."

"Nerd. But thats fine. Its better than sitting home alone listening to Alec and Magnus getting it on in the room next to mine. I don't think they realize how thin the walls are."

Ew. "Too much information Iz. They are cute together though."

At lunch Jon walked up to me and continued to pester me into giving up my car.

"Jon, I am driving Izzy and Simon over to my house, I couldn't switch cars if I wanted to."

"Fine but then you have to come back after track to give one of the guys a ride."

I pretended to think for a moment before replying, "Ok. But you owe me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **My chapters are short sorry.**_ __ _ **But I will be posting multiple chaps every upload. Enjoy!**_

The day passed quickly and I met Simon and Izzy at my car. They were discussing Marvel. To my surprise, Izzy actually looked intrigued. It was so obvious that they liked each other, they're just to shy to admit it.

"Hey Clare, ready?", Simon asked.

"Yep, Oliver Queen here I come!"

Izzy laughed at us and our nerdiness while Simon climbed in the back and I sat in the drivers seat. She turned the radio on and _Roman Holiday_ by Halsey came on as we all sung along, even Simon.

" _We'll be looking for sunlight_

 _Or the headlights_

 _Till our wide eyes burn blind_

 _We'll be lacing the same shoes_

 _That we've worn through_

 _To the bottom of the line_

 _And we know that we're headstrong_

 _And our heart's gone_

 _And the timing's never right_

 _But for now let's get away_

 _On a Roman holiday"_

We all burst out laughing at our bad singing as we reached my house and walked up to my room. I turned my tv on and scrolled through Netflix searching for Arrow as Izzy and Simon continued their previous conversation.

" _The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. Its mandarin for 'Purgatory'…"_

It's 5:30 and I had to pick up one of the guys. Hopefully Jordan. He's the least annoying.

"I'll be right back. I should be be here before the episode finishes. Oh, Iz, you can spend the night if you want. Same goes for you Si.", I said as I headed down stairs.

"Ok, my mom's out of town so she won't care. It's a weekend anyway. What about you Si?"

"Yeah I told my mom I would probably end up staying anyway."

"Great! Bye.", I said.

As I pulled up to St. Xavier's, Jon and Jace were leaning against the hood of his car with Jordan no where in sight.

"Where's Jordan?", I questioned.

"He bailed. Maia called. Her parents are gone for the weekend.", Jon said.

"So I didn't need to come? Seriously Jon. You are so evil."

Jace replied before Jon got the chance, "Well now you get extra time with the amazing golden god over here." He gestured to himself with a smirk that could make up melt.

"More like extra time with the most annoying golden turd ever." I mumbled loud enough for them both to hear. "Izzy and Simon are spending the night, so I need to pick her up then go to her house so she can get clothes."

"What about Rat Face?", asks Jace.

" _Simon,_ keeps clothes at my place. He's over there all the time."

Jace looks at Jon as if to ask ' _how are you ok with this?_ ' Jon can be protective of me when needed but even he knows that Simon has been my friend forever, nothing more. With that I headed back to my house and picked up Iz, and headed to her house. She dashed in the house as soon as we arrived. I knew she would be a while so I went ahead and turned on the radio. My mind started to think about the golden god. How his hair fell perfectly, his long fingers, muscular body… Just then I jumped out of my day dream and the golden god knocked on my window. I rolled it down. _He must have come to pick up clothes as well,_ I thought.

"Thinking about me, Red?"

 _Shit._ "Only in my dreams", I replied with sarcasm.

"You know it. Jon told me to let you know that I'm spending the night."

"I figured as much."

Just then Izzy hopped in the car and we left to go back to my place, beating the boys there. Simon opened the door and reminded us that he ordered pizza. We went back up to my room and continued watching _Arrow._

"Oliver is so attractive", Izzy claimed.

"I vote Barry. Oliver is attractive, but Grant Gustin is where its at.", I reply.

Simon rolls his eyes as the bell rings.

"I'll get it!", Jon yells. I didn't realize he was home. WAIT — Jon is getting the pizza! Simon and I race down the stairs and get to the door before him and race back up stairs. Whenever we get pizza, Jon steals the entire box and eats it all before we can get any. He knocks on the door.

"Clary, open up! I know you have three boxes of pizza in there! Can we at least get one?"

I grabbed a slice, opened my door and gave the slice to him.

"You said one. And you know I am more than capable of eating all three of the boxes by myself."

"Clary, I know. You're a pig. And one box, not one slice."

"Sorry Jon. Payback for making me drive all the way to school earlier."

"Fine. I'll just order more."

Yay, more pizza for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **A little more Clace ;) Chapter 4 is in progress.**_

After we finished the first 8 episodes it was around 11:00 and we all ran downstairs to see if their was ice cream in the fridge. No luck.

"Damn, I was really counting on that mint chocolate chip that you always get.", Isabelle stated.

"Jon! We're going to get ice cream!", I yelled.

He and Jace made their way down stairs and looked at us.

"Clare, you are all wearing pajamas." I looked down at my black pj bottoms and vintage iron man t-shirt and shrugged. Izzy was wearing leggings and a tank top. Simon was wearing sweats and a grey shirt.

"I don't care. Its ice cream. Besides, its not like we aren't wearing clothes."

"Fine, can you grab a gallon of chocolate ice cream?"

I nodded and we headed out the door and to the grocery. We were only gone for about 15 minutes but when we got back it there was a mess in the living room. Pillows and blankets were thrown on the floor and the furniture was moved. It took a moment to realize that the boys had set up a makeshift indoor movie theater. Popcorn was in bowls and sodas were on the coffee table that was moved to the side. I grabbed 5 spoons, the ice cream, and sat on the floor. Jace sat next to me on my right and Izzy to my left.

"Let's play truth or dare!", Izzy yelled.

"But I wanna watch a movie.", I whined.

"Don't care. Remember, if you don't do the truth or dare, you have to remove a piece of clothing. Jace, truth or dare?", said Izzy.

"Dare."

"Knock on the neighbor's door and kiss the first person you see."

"Easy. No one can resist my incredibly good looks anyway."

He walked out the door and to the neighbors. When the door opened, a woman stood there in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked to be around 50. Jace kissed her on the cheek and left with a lop-sided grin. The woman looked shocked as she watched his retreating form.

"I meant on the lips, Jace."

"You may have meant it but you didn't say it, Izzy." He said with a smirk.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Lame. What is the worst date you've been on?"

"The guy was health-conscious, so when I ordered pancakes, he told me that I shouldn't eat the chocolate chips or the whipped cream due to the "overly high sugar content." I left after that. Izzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Perfect, make out with Simon" A shocked expression crossed her face and Simon's became bright red. Izzy took initiative and scooted closer to Simon. They locked lips slowly at first but gradually heated up. After about a minute, Jace cleared his throat, breaking them apart.

"Jon?" Izzy asked with her face bright red.

"Dare."

"Run down the street in your boxers singing "I'm sexy and I know it" at the top of your lungs." With out warning, Jon stripped down to his boxers and walked out of the house. He stretched his legs and started running down the street with his arms wailing around singing 'I'm sexy and I know it'. One of the neighbors rolled the window up and yelled "Shut up!" at Jon. We all started laughing our asses off as he made his way back home and into the living room.

"Ok, now that I have officially embarrassed myself — Simon, your turn."

"Um… truth?"

"Hm, do you like Izzy?" Simon didn't hesitate to remove his socks while his face turned brighter than my hair.

He turned to me "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, Si"

"Sorry Clare, but you had this is for earlier. Make out with Jace for a minute."

"Wow Simon. Very creative." I started to take off my socks but was taking by surprise, as Jace's lips slammed against my own. It took a second to register. I closed my eyes and softened into the kiss. At first it was slow, questioning, gentle. Until I had responded. He quickly closed the space between us so I was sitting in his lap, my hands fisting in his hair. Our mouths battled for dominance, the realization that 3 pairs of eyes were on us slipped away. His tongue traced over my lower lip asking for entrance while I happily obliged. A low moan escaped from his mouth, low enough for only us to hear. His hands gripped my waist and were beginning to slip dangerously low, but I didn't care. It was then that an alarm went off and brought us back to reality.

I quickly retreated from his lap to see him, Jon, and Simon with matched shock expressions. Izzy looked like she was about to squeal but Jon was the first to speak.

"Lets watch a movie now." He obviously wanted to steer the attention away from the awkward moment. Jon put on _Mr. and Mrs. Smith,_ one of my personal favorites. We all turned to face the tv as the movie begun. Jace sat next to me in the back but kept his distance. Jon was on the couch while Izzy and Simon sat closer to the tv. I could feel my heart start to beat faster as I realized every few minutes Jace would scoot closer to me but still not enough to touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Sorry, it is a little short but I wanted to get in one more chapter. Having writers block. Let me know of any ideas you have! I'd love to incorporate them into the story. Will give credit if I use your idea! This story was not read back over so sorry for any mistakes. :/**_

The movie had gotten to the fight scene between the Smiths after they found out they were assigned to kill each other. By this time, Jace had given up on trying to keep his distance and was shoulder to shoulder with me, his hand resting on my upper thigh. I looked around trying to keep calm as my breath hitched. Jon had fallen asleep a little while ago with a blanket thrown over him and Izzy and Simon were cuddling. As the scene escalated, I could feel my heart start to beat faster, and it wasn't because of the fighting, I already knew what would happen. Jace was slowly moving his hand higher, keeping his eyes glued to the screen with a straight face. If his hand got any closer I feared I would lose control. Getting up, I walked into the kitchen, claiming I was getting more popcorn.

The microwave had started and the smell of popcorn slowly filled the room.

"Where is your mom?", Jace questioned as he entered the room.

"At an art presentation in California and she wouldn't be back until next weekend."

"Good."

He turned me around and backed me against the wall, slamming me against it but not hard enough to hurt. Not letting a second go to waste, I threw his shirt on the ground while he did the same to mine. He continued to pepper kisses along my jaw and down my neck, stopping occasionally to give me little love bites.

"If Jon sees those, he will freak." I said, out of breath.

"Clary, he isn't in the room with us, he's also sleeping and can you not talk about my best friend while I'm making out with his sister?"

"Damnit Jace"

I cupped his face in my hands, bringing him closer to my lips. Currents flowed through my body, following his touch. I was intoxicated by his lips, not able to get enough. My heart was beating rapidly as we continued to lock lips.

The microwave beeped, signaling the popcorn was done.

He pulled away, my legs still locked around his waist.

"Don't you dare move", Jace said out of breath.

Ignoring him, I jumped off the counter, straightened myself out while I handed him his discarded shirt. Pouring the popcorn into a bowl, he grabbed me by the belt loops on my jeans and turned me around.

"Jace, as much as I would love to continue this, everyone is in the room next to us."

He growled and took the popcorn bowl from me, walking into the living room.

"Jace give me back the popc—"

Izzy and Simon were making out. Not heavily but enough that they wouldn't have noticed us. Jace and I exchanged glances and took a handful of popcorn, throwing it at them. They broke apart, their faces adorably red.

"Maybe we should turn off the tv? I think we are all ready to sleep." I said gesturing to Jon.

Izzy and Simon nodded as they turned the tv off and went upstairs. I told them they could stay in the guest room together. They looked a little embarrassed but obliged and both went into the room. Knowing them, the furthest they would get with others in the house was second base. So there was no need for concern. We left Jon on the couch, not wanting to move him in fear of waking him up - or dropping him trying to move him to his room.

Suddenly, there were a pair of hands on my waist and kisses being placed along along my neck. I turned around to face Jace, his eyes full of lust. He pulled me into my room and didn't hesitate as he met my lips with his own, not bothering to be gentle. The kiss deepened becoming more passionate. I ran my hands along his back and on his abs, feeling the muscle that took years to build up. His hands ran down my back, over my hips and rested on my ass. To close what little distance was left and so he didn't have to bend down quite as far, Jace lifted me up so his face was level with my own as I wrapped my legs around him and pushed me against the door. Our tongues battle against each other, both determined to win as I pulled his shirt off. His hand moved to my shirt, tugging it off in a frenzy. His hands found their way up to my breast, cupping and messaging them as he placed kisses along my jaw and to my ear, causing me to moan. Jace made his way to the bed and placed me on the mattress, pinning my hands above my head and my legs remained around his waist.

"Jace", I moaned.

I could feel his hands moving to my upper back and over my bra. Realizing what was about to happen I pushed him back.

"I'm not ready for this yet." I told him.

"Clary, I don't want to force you into anything your uncomfortable doing."

Truthfully, I was ready, hell I wanted to jump his bones already but I wasn't sure if Jace genuinely liked me or if he was just using me for sex. Not wanting to be another notch in his bedpost I grabbed my shirt and put it back on while Jace sat on the edge of the bed.

 _ **A little bit of a cliffhanger, sorry. :( Promise to update soon.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **JGVintage xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **I am sooooo freaking sorry. I had no clue that it would take so long for me to update again. I wanted to get this extremely short (once again: sorry!) out because its been a month. I've had a lot of homework sense going back to school. Especially my journalism course and its taking a lot of my free time.**_

"I'm going to get some water. Want anything?", I asked slightly out of breath.

"No, but I'll go with you."

We walked down the stairs in silence. I grabbed a water from the pantry and took a sip. Jace continued to stare at me, while questions ran through my head. _Did he like me? Is he playing me?_ I could tell from his reaction after the first time we kissed that he was surprised. _But was that because I'm Jon's little sister? Did I even like him?_ At this point, yes I think I do. But he didn't need to know that. Jon has been Jace's best friend sense the beginning of middle school, even if he did like me, Jon wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass. Jace has never been vocal about his feelings for anyone, unless it was a rouse to get a girl under him. _Ok, be blunt. He probably won't give an honest answer but its worth a shot. I need to know where I stand._

"Jac—"

"Clar—"

"You go first", I said.

"Can we pretend this never happened?"

My heart broke. I thought that maybe there was something.

"Sure. It seems like the best choice," I lied through my teeth. With that, he seemed to have all the reassurance he needed and made his way to Jon's room. As soon as I heard the door close, I skipped up the stairs and ran into my room, letting the door close behind me. I feel onto my bed and closed my eyes. Soon I fell asleep.

 _ **I'll try to update soon.**_

 _ **Xoxo,**_

 _ **JGVintage**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **So sorry for the overly long wait. But here's a new chapter. Hopefully I can start posting regularly. Lets call it my New Year's resolution, shall we?**_

Light slowly seeped through the grey paint stained curtains and cascaded onto my bed. My hair was spayed across the dark lilac pillows and the comforter laid in a heap upon the end of my bed. All the memories of the previous night flooded back into my consciousness as I buried my head under my pillow, willing myself to forget. After a few minutes of self pity, there was a light knock on my bedroom door.

"What do you want Jon, you're interrupting my beauty sleep," I yelled through the fabric.

"What beauty, Clarissa? I don't see what you're referring to."

With that I threw my pillow aiming towards the annoying twat that was my brother only to hear a chuckle escape his glued on grin. I missed, to say the least.

"Get up, we're going to the mall."

I grunted which earned an expected response from Jon, "Very ladylike. Come on, Isabelle is dragging us and I need new shoes".

"Give me 10", I responded while dragging myself out of my bed. I slowly stumbled into my ensuite bathroom. The sink seemed to only contain cold water which was realized too late. I cursed under my breath at the sudden shock and hurried to dry my face. Makeup has never been my forte but I felt like I should try my hand and applied a little mascara and a light nude colored lipstick. Walking back to my room, I opened my closet door and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans. They had been worn in at the knees where holes started to form and flared at the end, making my silhouette look curvier than it was. I paired it with a loose green v-neck shirt and my old gray converse.

I grabbed the small messenger bag that hung on the back of my chair and filled with my sketchbook, some pens and pencils, an old wallet, and my keys. I slung it over my shoulder and threw my hair up with an elastic, heading out the door and down the stairs. Placing headphones in my ears, I turned my playlist on shuffle and simultaneously managed to slam into something solid and golden. _Just my luck._

"As if this morning couldn't get any worse," I grumbled under my breath.

 _xoxo, JGVintage_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **I think when I upload, my chapters are going to be short (about a page on google docs). Just letting you guys know. Hopefully I will post more often though. Let me know if you have any requests/ideas for where this story should go. Writers block gets the best of us at times. Review if willing! :)**_

"Believe me Red, this is no picnic for me either," Jace whispered.

Clearly the whole 'pretending it never happened' was going to be more difficult than anticipated, which was surprising considering his poker face is hard to beat.

We piled into seperate cars, John and the guys were in his, and Isabelle and I rode in mine.

"What happened between you and Jace last night?" questioned Isabelle.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot Clary. There was clearly something there that you aren't admitting to."

I knew she wasn't a fool but the more I thought about what had happened, the more my head pounded, begging to forget, "Jace is Jon's best friend and that's the only relation he will have to my family."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. But I'm not blind."

With that comment I changed the subject, turning on the radio loud enough to drown out any potential conversation. Isabelle knew my tactics but continued to remain silent knowing that I wasn't going to say a word. I was just as stubborn, if not more, than my mother.

We arrived at the mall and found a parking spot near the front. _Good parking karma._ Jace, Jon, and Simon had parked around the other side of the mall, agreeing to meet us near Anthropologie. Isabelle dragged me near the clothing racks and persistently shoved fabric into my skinny arms.

"Well as entertaining as this is Red, the guys and I are going to the food court," announced Jon.

"You can not leave me here alone with her. I become her own living mannequin and you're the one who said we had to go. You owe me this Jon," I whined.

"Here you can watch the golden boy. He's more trouble than he's worth."

"What the hell Jon. I am not staying here with tweedle dum and tweedle dee."

"Suck it up, Lightwood. I'll bring you back food," he claimed.

I grunted under my breath unhappy with the situation and having to be this close to him. Turning around, I looked for the raven hair, seeing her in the skin care section towards the back of the store. Seeing this as probably my only opportunity to look for myself, I made my way to one of the shelves holding planners and notebooks. Towards the back of the shelf behind the unorganized mess, I spotted a suede bound book with ties to keep it closed, which to my luck happened to be unlined. A perfect sketchbook.

"Clary, get your tiny butt over here," I heard Isabelle yell, rewarding me with glances from passer-byers and sales associates. Making my way over, the sketchbook I had laid on the pile of clothing I was carrying fell. _Fantastic._ And of course, Jace had to retrieved the book placing it back in my arms.

It was difficult to look at him and pretend nothing ever happened between us.

"Can we talk later?" he questioned.

I nodded, avoiding his gaze, as I made my way back over to Isabelle.

 _ **JGVintage**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Good morning (or afternoon)! Here's another chapter...reviews would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the wait.**_

 _Previously: (at the mall in Anthropologie) "It was difficult to look at him and pretend nothing ever happened between us. "Can we talk later?" he questioned. I nodded, avoiding his gaze, as I made my way back over to Isabelle._

Isabelle stacked varied jars of creams and other beauty products onto the pile of clothing I was holding. She guided me to the dressing room that was off to the side and shoved a few more items onto the hooks that adorned the wall. Once the curtain had closed I quickly shuffled out of my jeans and t-shirt placing a turquoise ruched dress that hugged my body. Not the worst, Isabelle always did have good style. But it's a little too feminine for my taste.

"Clary," cooed Isabelle from the other side of the patterned fabric. Rolling my eyes I pushed it aside and walked out keeping my eyes glued to the ground as a shade of red crept through my freckled splattered cheeks.

"Amazing!," announced Isabelle, "Don't you agree, Jace?"

I gazed upward but refused to look directly into his eyes. He had no readable expression, a statue that couldn't be interpreted by any artist.

"I guess," was the only sign of life from him.

My heart felt heavy in my chest but I refused to show any response. Standing up straighter I looked in the mirror.

"You need a dress for tonight, we are going to Pandemonium," Isabelle said rushing me back into the dressing room to try another outfit on.

"Izzy you know I don't like clubbing," I whined.

This earned no response and I decided that was probably best, I wasn't getting out of it and we both knew it. The next dress was short black lace with small white flowers and a spaghetti strap. As I exited the dressing room I saw Isabelle in a similar dress that was all white and skin tight. It would've looked like a wedding dress had it been longer. Isabelle was always a vision of beauty, having a perfect figure and long shiny jet black hair that was never out of place. Standing next to her always made me feel like a vulnerable little girl, while her confidence radiated. I looked around for Jace who was nowhere to be seen.

"Izzy, I kind of like this one", I said surprised with my own words. She nodded in agreement with a smile. _Even her teeth were perfect._

I quickly changed back into my clothes, glad I didn't have to try on any other dresses and walked to the small bench in the waiting area. I felt a sudden weight next to me as well as the comforting smell of Five Guys french fries.

I peered over and glared at John, "You better share some of those with me" I threatened. He handed me the bag explaining he had already eaten his.

"You are amazing", I complimented with my mouthful.

"Very ladylike, Clary."

"I know, I always am," I sneered, "Where's Jace?"

"I don't know I thought he was with you guys."

 _ **JGVintage**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **My sincerest apologies for the wait. High school sucks. Also have any of you seen the new movie of Netflix: The Kissing Booth? If so, that finally reminded me to write. Cheesy movie but I loved it. Also, did you know that the book it was based on was written by a 15-year-old on Wattpad? Anyway, onto the story. R &R please lovelies. **_

As Izzy rushed towards the checkout line I peered around searching for the blonde mess of hair but had no prevail. The clerk rung up the clothing and handed the painted abstract bags to me and Isabelle. Making our way to the front of the store, Jace was spotted. To no surprise, he was nonchalantly flirting with a blonde hair blue eyed model who reeked of tester perfumes. I gathered up my dignity and made my way out the door, determined to act as though I had seen nothing.

Izzy agreed on not having to go into any more stores due to the success of the first one. We ventured to the car as my thoughts seemed to weigh on my shoulders. I wasn't quite sure what to make of everything going on. Did I really like Jace or did I just like the idea of him... and his blonde hair, golden eyes, amazing body with a six pack that wasn't to the point where it was overly muscular. Just perfect. After all, his nickname wasn't the golden god for no reason. The only imperfection aside from the small chip in his incisor was the massive ego. It was one that couldn't be contained and made it impossible for him to be even an option for a long-term boyfriend or boyfriend in general.

By the time I came to realize my surroundings, I was standing at the front door to Izzy's mansion while she dug through her purse for the key. When the door opened I dashed up the stairs two at a time, eager to change into pajamas and out of the tighter clothing I was forced to wear. The clock in the bathroom read 4:00 but it felt much later. Once I had changed I went back to Izzy's room and discovered an image I desperately didn't ever wish to see. Apparently, it was not her room but Alec's and currently Magnus' as well. We all shared an equally shocked expression and I quickly left leaving them be.

 _ **(Painstakingly short chapter and I'm sorry. Check out the author's note posted next for an update!)**_

 _ **JGVintage**_


	10. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Well, hello there….

Sorry I've been absent as of late. I have no explanation that would be worth reading. Honestly, I've run out of ideas for this story. But - I AM NOT DONE. I promise I will continue this story. I love reading your reviews and if you have requests on how you would like the story to develop I'd love that. In the meantime, I may or may not be starting a new Clace fanfic *wink wink*. I will leave this note with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! I just wanted to update you, beautiful people.

Until next time,

 _JGVintage_


End file.
